Funny Feeling
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Every time I get around Bunny, I've got this funny feeling. What's wrong with me?


**This isn't Jackrabbit, sorry to say. The funny feeling isn't love, and Jack and Bunny won't end up kissing. Sorry to anyone who thought that's what this was, but whatever, right? For the readers I've got left, enjoy **_**Funny Feeling**_**.**

* * *

Funny Feeling

I knew that something was wrong. I noticed it a few weeks ago at the last Guardian meeting. Every time I got around that overgrown rabbit I felt this weird ticking in my throat and my skin started to itch. What was going on with me? I couldn't remember the last time I had felt anything like this. Maybe Tooth would know what was wrong.

I arrived at the Tooth Palace to see Toothiana zooming around, calling out orders to her mini-fairies. It took about ten minutes, but I was finally able to talk to her.

"Hey Tooth," I greeted with a smile.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Are your teeth okay? Lemme see!" Tooth demanded, reaching her hands toward my face. I backed out of her range before telling her why I came.

"Something's been bugging me," I admitted. "Every time I get around Bunny, I feel funny."

"Funny how?"

"There's this weird tickling in my throat and I feel itchy," I explained. "Why?"

Tooth held a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her amused smile. Why did she think this was funny? I was seriously worried! I tapped my staff against the ground, frosting it over. _Just wait her out_, I reminded myself. _She'll explain once she's calmed down_.

"Maybe you should go ask Sandy," Tooth chuckled. "He might be able to help."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. What a great help she was, am I right?

I flew out of the Tooth Palace, searching for Sandy.

* * *

I found the Guardian of Dreams soaring above a country in northern Europe, giving the children good dreams. He didn't seem to notice me landing on his dreamsand cloud, but I knew that he knew I was there.

"Hey Sandy," I called out.

The little golden man turned around and smiled at me, waving his hello.

"Tooth sent me over here," I explained to him. "I have a question."

Sandy made a 'go on' motion with his hands.

"Well, the thing is, every time I get around Bunny I felt odd. My throat starts to get this weird tickling feeling and I get itchy if I run into him. Why?"

Sandy took one look at the honestly curious look on my face and started laughing in that weird silent way he has. I glared at him. First Tooth and now Sandy? Why couldn't anyone just answer my question? Sandy eventually calmed down enough to form a dreamsand image above his head. It was in the shape of the Guardian of Wonder. Great, he was telling me to go ask North.

"Thanks Sandy," I sneered. "You've been a great help."

I launched myself off of the dreamsand cloud and into the air, heading toward the North Pole. Maybe he would answer my question.

* * *

When I found North, he was working on another ice sculpture. I put a quick stop to that though.

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want an answer," I said, skipping the hello.

North blinked in shock. "Alright," he said finally. "Ask away."

"Okay, I've asked both Tooth and Sandy this question, and they both just laughed before sending me away. You're the last person, so you better give me an answer," I warned.

"What is question, Jack? I cannot answer unless you ask."

"Right, sorry. See, I think something's wrong with me. Every time I get around Bunny it feels like something is tickling my throat and I feel itchy if he touches me. Why do I feel like that?" I asked.

North busted out laughing, scaring the few elves that had managed to sneak into the room. I sighed, deciding to wait him out. The Russian took several long minutes before he could breathe enough to answer me.

"I will answer question, Jack," he promised through his chuckles. "But first we must see if I am right. I will call Bunny here. Meet us in globe room in five minutes, da?"

I grumbled something about how stupid this was and how I just wanted my question answered, but I agreed all the same. Would I ever get my answer?!

* * *

"Alright, why'd ya call me out here a month before Easter?" Bunny demanded, glaring at both North and I.

"Jack here complained about something, and I want to see if it is true," North explained. "Jack, go over to Bunny."

Confused as to what this would accomplish, I did as instructed. As I got within a foot of the rabbit, my throat started to tickle. Bunny swatted me away, and it started to itch where his paw touched my face.

"Eesh," I complained, stepping away and scratching at my cheek. "Stop it."

"Wha?" Bunny said, dumbfounded. "Nu uh. Ya can't be!"

"Can't be what?" I grumbled. No one was making any sense!

North laughed. "Oh, I think he is," the Cossack laughed. "Jack, sniff Bunny."

"SAY WHAT?!" Bunny and I yelped in unison. There was no way on earth I was gonna sniff the rabbit!

"Do it," North demanded, again shoving me toward the pooka.

I knew that North would end up sending the elves after me if I didn't do what he said. With an apologetic glance at Bunny, I sniffed him and leaned back really quickly, fully expecting him to hit me. But instead, that tickling feeling that had been in my throat moved up to my nose and escaped in a sneeze. I hated sneezing. Whenever I sneezed, I ended up flying backwards, and that's exactly what happened this time.

"ACHOOOOO!" I sneezed, flying back into the wall.

When I recovered, I was leaning against the wall, my staff loosely clutched in my grasp. North was laughing so hard he was nearly doubled over, while Bunny looked offended.

"How did this happen?" he demanded. "Pookas are hypo-allergenic!"

"Hypo aller-what-ic?" I asked, getting up.

"You're allergic to Bunny!" North roared with laughter.

I was what?! How could I be allergic to Bunny? I didn't remember having any allergies back when I was alive, so why did I have one now? And why was I allergic to Bunny of all people?!

"How did this happen?" Bunny grumbled. "Ya've never been allergic ta me before!"

"I've never really spent a lot of time with you before," I reminded him, staying a few feet away, not wanting to risk sneezing again. "Besides, it's not that bad, right?"

"Not that bad?" North laughed. "Is a bit, but not much, no. Is very funny though. You are allergic to Bunny!"

And with that, the Cossack dissolved into –well, I wouldn't say giggles, but that's what it sounded like to me. As both Bunny and I glared at him, North finally realized that it wasn't as funny to us as it was to him and settled down. Finally.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"No idea, Frostbite" Bunny stated. "Just stay back 'til we can get this solved, alright?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," I assured him, plopping down onto the table top closest to me. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**I hate the ending, but it was all I could think of. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
